Once Upon A Reality
by cordiebear95
Summary: Just when Freddie and Poppy think they have their life sorted out, they are thrown a curve ball. With Poppy down for the count, it's up to Freddie to step up to the plate and hold down the home front till she can do it herself... I suck at summaries but the story is pretty awesome. (Minor sexual themes in one of the later chapters)


Chapter One:

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can change our trip plans." Mr. Moore asked as he loaded Molly's suitcase into the trunk of the taxi.

No dad it's fine, I'll be fine. Plus Molly really wants this trip." Poppy replied. "It's only two weeks."

Mr. Moore closed the trunk and turned to face his oldest daughter, "I know, I just don't like the idea of leaving you home alone for two weeks."

"Dad I'm 18, I've been alone before." Poppy replied, "Plus Kate and Drippy are flying in later this week so I won't really be alone."

He took her in his arms and gave her a big squeeze before kissing her on the head, "I'll call you when we land in Pretoria."

Poppy nodded and kissed her dad's cheek, "See you in two weeks."

Smiling he turned to the house, "Molly it's time to go!"

Molly Moore came running out of the house in a blur of camouflage and blonde hair, "Sorry i couldn't find my hat. Bye Poppy!" she hollered over her shoulder as she hopped in the cab and slammed the door behind her.

Poppy and Mr. Moore chuckled.

He walked to the other side of the cab and opened the door before looking back up at Poppy, "Two weeks."

"Two weeks." Poppy confirmed with a wave.

Mr. Moore hopped into the taxi and it sped off down the driveway and out of sight.

Poppy stood in the Moore's house front foyer. The quietness was a nice change to the usual hustle and bustle of the house. There was no giggling coming from the kitchen where Molly and her friends would sit and have snacks while doing homework after school. The Phone in her father's study remained silent for the first time since she could remember.

And her cellphone lay forgotten on the living room table. Her friends in England spending time with their families before flying out in 2 days.

" _What to do? What to do?"_ Poppy thought to herself as she walked over to the bay window that overlooked their back patio and the California Coastline..

Swimming.

It had been far too long since Poppy had last went swimming. She had been meaning to all week but something had always come up. Between calls from Freddie at Harvard, and packing her trunk to ship back to Abbie Mount next week she barely had time to shop with Molly for her trip to Africa.

Racing up to her room she headed towards her closet. She had gone shopping the week before with Molly to pick out a new bathing suit for the trip and Molly had pointed out the perfect one for her. Although Poppy had plenty of swimsuits this one she liked the best cause her sister had picked it out for her. When Poppy had suggested Molly get it for herself, Molly had replied with " _I hate pink, plus lets face it your boobs would look better in it than mine."_ So Poppy had bought it for herself and today was the perfect day to break it in.

As she entered her Closet she stopped to look at her picture board.

A small smiled formed on her face as she took in all the pictures on it. Most were old memories from when she and Molly were children, a few from her years of rebelling against her father. But it was the picture of her and a certain blonde haired English boy that was the cause of her smile.

Freddie's smiling face stood out from the rest. He had been the cause of much joy in her life in the last 2 years since she had arrived at Abbie mount, the rest coming from the small group of girls she had grown to love these past 24 months. They were one of the reasons that she would be returning to Abbie Mount come the fall.

Even if it meant leaving Freddie behind at Harvard.

Mrs. Kingsley had been overjoyed when her only child had gotten Early acceptance to the American Law school. Although Freddie had wanted to turn it down at first because his really dream was to go to Art School, but his mother had compromised and agreed to pay for Art Classes on the side at a local community college.

Freddie had expected and was now taking summer classes in preparation for the Fall Semester.

Turning back to her closet she closed the door behind her so she could change.

Poppy let her fingertips dip into the cool water of the pool as she floated around the pool relaxing in the fading sun. Well she was relaxing till a splash caused her to tip her float and sink into the pool.

When she emerged from under the water she nearly coughed out a lung, "What the hell?"

Wiping her now wet hair out of her face Poppy looked for the culprit only to come face to face with a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Freddie?" Poppy asked confused.

"Well that's not the hello I was expecting." He laughed grabbing ahold of her waist and pulling her towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked raising her hands up to rest on his naked wet chest.

"Classes let out earlier then I though, and I figured i would visit you before heading back to England." He replied before lowering his lips towards hers.

Poppy smiled as his lips claimed hers. Her instincts took over and her hands moved from his chest up to his hair and she tangled her fingers into his blonde curls.

A moan escaped her lips.

Freddie grinned against her lips, glad of the reaction he had gotten from the women he loved. Ever so gently he lowered one of his hands towards her behind before giving it a gentle squeeze.

This seemed to snap Poppy from the trance like state Freddie's lips had put her in. Removing her left hand from his curls she pushed against his chest causing him to release her.

"Freddie…."

"I know sorry." He muttered lowering his forehead to hers.

"After last time, and the whole your mom thing I just think we should wait." Poppy reminded him.

Freddie nodded his head, the water from his hair dripping down into her cheek before falling back into the pool.

"Movie?" Poppy asked.

"Movie." he agreed.

 _ **Well what do you think of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I just saw this movie last week and absolutely fell in love with it and the characters.**_


End file.
